Naivety Kills
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: "He was just my tool, my ticket to freedom. He feared losing me. Never once did he suspect that I was using him. Playing with him, manipulating him - you know what they say, naivety kills." Dark, Manipulative Kyuubi; Weak Naruto. Going against cliches.


**KEY:**

"Human Speaking"  
_'Human Thinking'_

"**Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking/Inner Sakura"  
**_**'Demon/Summoning Thinking'**_

Ninja Technique - Jutsu**  
**_(Jutsu/English-Japanese Translation)_

_Present Tense/Flashback_

**Note: **English-Japanese translations will depend on whether or not I think it will benefit the reader. Being of English origin, I know how it feels to be reading a fic which is half in Japanese, so I will do my best to translate the few words that I think may help, even a little bit. The only thing that won't be translated is names (with the exception of ANBU), places and titles, etc. Words that have been translated once will not be translated again.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Rated: **T – Contains mild use of violence/torture and swearing...

**For Those Of You Worried About Clichés: **This is a _Naive Naruto_ one-shot. This means that Naruto will notbe strong, and he _definitely _won't be Super-Powered. He is weak. This fic is somewhat mocking those _Kind Kyuubi_ fics. This will not be a _Nice Kyuubi_ story. Kyuubi is evil. He will, thus, remain evil in my story. Kyuubi will also be manipulative. Very_, very_ manipulative.

The villagers won't be abusive, but they won't be nice either. Basically, the Third's law is there. So, that means, ANBU constantly tailing Naruto, no clichés of 'overcharging' for 'bad quality items' and 'ganging up and beating the demon until he is half dead.' But, there will be mentions of abuse in the first part. This is only because, in life, not everyone will follow the rules. There will be a couple (and the numbers are small compared to other fics) who, rather stupidly, try to attack him. But these will leave mental scars. Well, you'll see what I mean later. So, hopefully, that will rest your qualms.

So, basically, if you want a taste of Evil, Manipulative, Dark Kyuubi with a never-seen-before twist of Weak, Naive Naruto, then read this fic. If not, then, well, take the wise option and kindly click the 'x' button. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not.

Also, just to point out, I, by NO means hate Uzumaki Naruto. So, if this comes off as "Naruto bashing" to you, well, then I'm sorry. I just, for once, wanted to see a different, Kyuubi-centric fic for once. You know, where evil wins.

But that just might be because of my penname.

Now, for those of you still here, on with the fic... Enjoy!

* * *

**Naivety Kills**

"He was just my tool, my ticket to freedom. He feared 'losing' me. He lived on, breathing, dreaming, sleeping. Never once did he suspect that I was using him. Playing with him, manipulating him until my plans were complete...you know what they say, naivety kills."

_**By Dark Lady**_

* * *

_The sky is stormy and dark. Hidden beneath the calmness, a tragedy is brewing. Danger is coming. Ignorant civilians look up at the cloudy sky, and their eyes fall down to the carved image of their Gondaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. They do not know why, but they feel like the dark atmosphere is an omen. They shake their heads, thinking that they are acting paranoid._

_They do not know that deep down, their instincts are not lying. Danger is coming._

_In the Hokage Tower, said Hokage is looking down at a piece of paper in front of her, goosebumps along her arm. She is having a winning streak. Tsunade is known for having all-round bad luck at gambling. She knows that whenever she does have a line of wins, something bad is about to happen. And this piece of paper shows just how high her jackpot is. She has never won this much. Not even when Dan and Nawaki died._

_The wins started six years ago. They were small, back then. Now they are worse. Tsunade calls for her assistant, Shizune. Maybe she can help her figure out what is happening. They would have to look out for any potential threats. Perhaps Orochimaru was behind this? No. Jirayia would have given her word, if it was so._

_As Tsunade sits waiting, she wonders, idly, what happened that day, six years ago, that is making her feel so nervous._

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto  
Age 6**

The alley was dark. He was running, not looking back. Spiky blonde hair stuck to the sides of his face, as his wide, terrorized eyes looked around, scared. He couldn't be found. He had to get away. Otherwise, they would hurt him. He knew they would. He could see it, the same crazed look that the others got.

A greasy looking man appeared at the opening of the passage, a half-empty bottle in his hand. His mouth was twisted into a sick grin, one that made him look disfigured...inhuman. His voice was hoarse, and his eyes were flicking back and forth, in an almost excited, child-like fashion. "I finally caught you...hah...hah...I'll finish you off, right here...oh, how everybody will reward me for killing a demon!"

His crazed laugh brought shivers to the boy's spine, and his lip trembled, as he felt his back touch the unmistakable feel of a dead end. His hands shook and he tried, desperately, to form words. Why didn't he just leave him alone? He hadn't done anything! He was a good boy! He wasn't a...a...demon!

"YES! I'll be known as the hero who killed the Kyuu-" Before the man could take another step, several figures dropped from the roof. They were all cloaked in similar black outfits, and the only thing he could make out of their faces, was the animal masks they wore on their faces. Instantly, the boy fell to the ground, in relief. They were here. The Animal-Masks were going to save him. They were going to take the bad man away.

"Stop, villager," said one of the black figures. She – her voice, no matter how disguised, had a feminine edge to it – looked at the fat man through the holes of his light brown horse mask, with something akin to disgust. "You are under arrest for attempted assault of a child – Kami-sama; he isn't even old enough for the academy! – trespassing on said child's property and almost breaking Sandaime-sama's law."

The man, who was obviously half-drunk, sputtered some gibberish aboutANBU, and demons. At this point, Inu _(Dog)_ interrupted him, obviously fed up with listening to his pitiful rants, "You will now come with us to the holding cells, and if you don't come willingly..."

The shark-masked lady laughed, darkly, "If you don't come willingly, we'll make sure that Ibiki-san has the privilege of _personally seeing to you. _I'm sure he and Hokage-sama are _very _interested to know why you not only tried to break a decree that is punishable by _death_, but also _refused _to co-operate with ANBU services, whom, as ninjas, hold a far higher position of power than _you._"

"Now, now, Same-san _(Shark)_," smirked another one of the males. He tapped the side of his face, as if he was making a signal, "No need to get carried away. I'm sure he'll do _exactly _what we say. " At this point, both Hōsu _(Horse) _and Inu rolled their eyes. Sometimes their teammates got _too_ carried away with their intimidation tactics. It was pure irony that they had been assigned such vicious names.

"Of course, Wani-kun _(Crocodile)_," Same snorted, before turning her gaze to the shivering man, and shook her head. "Hōsu-san, take him to the cells, and inform the rest of the team about the new events. Wani-kun, you and I will report this to the Hokage. Inu-san, stay here and make sure the boy is okay. We'll meet up with you in..."

She paused, looked at the quivering blonde on the floor, and turned to Inu. She made a series of hand signs, none of which the little boy could understand. Inu nodded, quickly, and Same took one long, last look at the victim, before she vanished into the darkness.

Inu watched his partners disappear, before he turned to look at the cowering boy. Pity coursed through him, and he sighed, running a hand through his spiky silver hair. He knelt down to face the child, who refused to meet his eyes. A sad smile flitted across his face, as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You're not hurt, that's good. I suppose it's just the random drunk, good thing nobody else decided to 'tag along'...they always aim for it at this time of the year. For you, it's almost like a yearly routine, ne? (This was said with a bitter edge, which was undeniably pity, whether the blonde knew it or not) It's lucky we got to you before he did something with serious repercussions. I trust you'll be able to find your way home, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. He knew that the Animal-Masks – for he could not understand the term 'ANBU,' at such a young age – wouldn't hurt him. They always made the bad guys go away. He trusted them. But, even they couldn't shake the after-effects of the attacks. The cold wind hit him, and he shivered. Inu noticed this immediately – he wasn't an elite ninja for nothing – and with a soft smile, he gathered the Jinchuuriki _("Power of Human Sacrifice" – Term used to describe a demon vessel)_ in his arms and jumped onto the roof. He would take Naruto home...just in case.

Unknown to the dog ANBU, down inside Naruto's mind – or rather, stomach – a fox roared in delight. For, to him, he had just found the perfect way to get out of the hell hole. Nine deep red tails waved in the darkness of the cage. Yes, he would get out, and his pathetic human vessel would do it for him. Whether he knew it or not, he would soon release the very entity that had forced the people's hatred upon him. The fox's red eyes focused on the flimsy piece of paper that had caused him so much trouble. He scratched the bar with one of his paws, an evil smile making its way upon his face.

And, in the depths of evil, Kyuubi no Kitsune _(Fox of Nine Tails) _laughed.

* * *

_Hatake Kakashi, son of the "White Fang" sits in the Jounin Lounge, looking at his book. His eyes scan over the words, but he is not reading. He has a bad feeling. He can see that everybody else is as tense as he, but he does not question anyone. He, himself, does not know why this ominous presence has suddenly enveloped the village of Konoha._

_For some strange reason, his mind drifts back to his ANBU days, when he was known as Inu. He remembers being in charge of Uzumaki Naruto's safe-keeping. The Sandaime had trusted him. He knew that Kakashi does not want to upset his deceased Sensei, nor his son, Naruto. He was younger then, much more flexible and suited for ANBU work. Now he feels he is decrepit, though he knows many would disagree._

_Gai would shout at him, if he ever worked out the "un-youthful" thoughts that plagued Kakashi's mind._

_But, even as he pushes away the thoughts of the famous Maito Gai, he cannot help but draw himself back to that memory of Naruto..._

_Kakashi shakes his head, and turns his attention back to the bright orange book. He will worry about that later. Whatever is coming, he is sure he can handle it._

_The silver-haired Jounin has forgotten the one thing he was proud of following. His sensei, Namikaze Minato once said, that "being over-confident and arrogant, will be your downfall."_

_And, it would be Konoha's arrogance that led to its downfall._

* * *

**Kyuubi no Kitsune  
7th Year of Containment**

It had taken a while for an opportunity to present itself, and Kyuubi was on the verge of tearing his fur out. It was the damn Third's fault. If only he hadn't created that stupid law. The only reason why Kyuubi hadn't made his move yet, was because he had deeply underestimated the villagers' self-control.

With such a low regard for human existence, he had expected them all to be horrible (though, he himself, wouldn't admit how hypocritical he was being). He'd thought that there'd be constant mobs chasing after the boy, but it seemed he was wrong. Of course, there were the constant glares and not-so-subtle whisperings, but other than that there was simply _nothing _that could even start a spark of hatred in the obnoxious, ghastly-orange-wearing mortal. No overcharging, no kicking him out of places, no random fights on the street...

This had forced Kyuubi to make a large change in his plans, and as a consequence of this, Naruto – for the first time in his life – was sitting home, with a horribly sore stomach, which, as he had told Sarutobi, _"just wouldn't stop burning." _This of course, was met with a quick, and hurried seal-checking on a sleeping Naruto.

It had taken nearly a year for someone to make their move. It was on October 10th, that the unofficial celebration for the defeat of the nine-tailed fox (it was dubbed 'unofficial,' because if the Hokage ever caught word of it, he was sure to throw a fit...and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of a Kage's killer intent...ever) and the ceremony for those who died in the attack (this was, contrary to the former, run by the wizened leader) was held.

It was rather ironic, and Kyuubi spent many dark nights laughing about the sheer stupidity of the whole thing. To think, the anniversary of his death would later be known as the beginning of his own rise back to power, when he would reclaim his title as the power and almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of all Biju _(Tailed Beast)_!

'_**And then,' **_Kyuubi's dark smile promised nothing but pain, _**'I will crush this pathetic village like the insignificant bug it is.'**_

* * *

**Inu of the ANBU  
Information Classified**

When the ANBU team assigned to Naruto finally arrived at the scene, Inu was more than slightly annoyed at Hōsu. Grumbling to himself, he caught sight of the drunken pair, who had obviously drunk just a little _too _much, if their rather awkward position was saying anything. Still muttering, he jumped off the roof. _'Honestly, how could an ANBU lose track of the target? Honestly, if horse face messes up again, I think I'll pull a Gai and run myself into suicide.'_

He approached the two, stealthily, and with one swift motion, delivered a chop to both their necks. They barely had time to react, before their pressure point was hit, and they fell unconscious. Inu snorted under his mask. _'To think, Hokage-sama actually expects these pathetic villagers to prove to be a challenge to ANBU. If I don't start getting more recon missions to make up for lost time, I'll start to get lazy.'_

He calmly stepped over the two partners-in-crime, and headed towards the abandoned house where Wani had reportedly seen Naruto. He ducked under the half broken door, making a mental note to tell Sandaime-sama to see that this place was renovated as soon as possible. Shaking away his thoughts, he looked around the broken down place, and quite easily picked out where Naruto was. The boy was miserable at hiding himself.

Inu smiled, and walked over to the blonde, fully intending to take him home. He was slightly shocked when he saw Naruto looking up at him, his mouth pulled up into a full-blown grin. (Inu had never actually seen the boy smile. The only time they had been close enough to see face-to-face, the situation was always _far_ too expect even a small grin.) The boy's eyes were glittered with something akin to pure happiness, and his arms were wrapped around his knees, possessively.

"I've got a friend Inu-san!" Naruto stumbled over his words, almost as if he was in a rush to get them out, "He says that he'll always be with me, because he wants to be my bestest pal ever!"

He gestured to the air around him, meaningfully. Inu shook his head. He should've known that Naruto would eventually come across the term 'imaginary friend,' and sighed. Maybe he should resign and become a Jounin instructor. It would be better than dealing with Mr Bob and Mrs Mary. He rubbed his temples, frustrated. As soon as he got home, he would go back to reading the latest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise. _That would surely take his mind of Naruto-worries.

But, if he had looked harder, he would've seen the faint and barely visible, red glow that surrounded Naruto.

**(A/N: Please note that I do not know the ACTUAL age which Naruto entered the academy, because Kishimoto-san made a mistake – though he didn't realise it – with the ages and the graduation tests. The ages are only to roughly show how big the time skip is.)**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Kitsune  
7 Years Since the Sealing**

Curled up in white sheets, Naruto whimpered slightly. "He doesn't believe me. He doesn't think I'm good enough to have a best friend as great as you."

"**Don't worry, kit," **Kyuubi said, soothingly, **"He doesn't realise how great you are. But I do. I love you, as if you were my own. I will always be by your side."**

Tears dripped from crystal blue eyes, and Naruto sniffled, "Thank you Kyu-chan. I love you too."

"**Now sleep, little one," **Kyuubi smiled, and Naruto succumbed to the darkness, embracing the feeling of an invisible paw patting his head. As soon as he was sure his vessel was asleep, Kyuubi let out an indignant, disgust-filled bark.

'_**Kyu-chan? He calls me such a degrading name? How dare he! I am absolutely disgusted! To think that the stupid Yondaime actually saw it fit to seal me in such a stupid, naive brat! No need to tempt him with power, just get a random Biju and get them to say 'I love you,' and he's on his feet, like I'm Kami-sama himself. Out of all the humans... brainless, revolting insects and their sickening beliefs...'**_

Kyuubi's inner rant was brought to an abrupt stop as Naruto rolled on his side, mumbling under his breath about stomach pain. After a few moments of silence, Kyuubi's relief was replaced by a large, malicious grin. '_**On the other hand, this could work perfectly. I'll just have to make a few adjustments...'**_

Back in reality, Naruto turned onto his side, completely unaware of Kyuubi's plans revolving him (and his true identity as the nine-tailed demon fox.) For now, the only thing that was on his mind was the fact that _he_, Uzumaki Naruto, had made a friend. He smiled to himself as he clutched his pale green frog teddy.

Yes, in Naruto's mind, it was the best birthday ever!

* * *

_The Academy is a place for aspiring ninjas to attend, as to learn the basics of Ninja Life. Many do not adapt to this new lifestyle, and never attain the position of 'Genin,' and simply decide to return to the softer jobs carried by various civilians._

_Umino Iruka, every day, sees students walking past the halls. Some slouch and drag their feet along. They cannot handle the strain ninjas carry. Some are bright, and excited. They have potential to succeed. Some are confident, and prodigious. They are Clan Heirs._

_Iruka brushes a hand through his spiky hairdo. He remembers one of the classes he taught. It was filled with heirs to famous clans. Even the 'Last Uchiha' sat in one of the seats. Iruka also remembered a blonde haired boy, who was always rather quiet. Iruka had adopted a liking to him, despite the hate the village showed._

_The scarred man had thought, back then, that their relationship would grow to resemble brother-hood, or perhaps maybe even the special kinship that was forged between Father and Son. But, Iruka was sorely disappointed. After Naruto left the Academy, Iruka never sees him. It is like he is avoiding him. Umino traces a hand over his signature, sadly._

_What had made Naruto reject him so?_

* * *

**Kyuubi no Kitsune  
Start of the Academy**

The Third Hokage had convinced Naruto to become a ninja. At first, he was uncertain about it, and Kyuubi had readily encouraged this. It was only when the Hokage had pulled out his triumph card – "You could be powerful enough to defend yourself; you'd never need to rely on ANBU again! Everybody would respect you for it..." – that Naruto finally relented.

Kyuubi cursed the stupid old man for several days after. If his vessel was to become a ninja, his defences would be strengthened, and his naivety would disappear, rendering his plan completely and utterly useless!

Pacing around in his cell, he growled in annoyance. He despised ninjas, those worthless filth who dared think that they could match up with demons as great as he, with measly tricks. Kyuubi shook his nine tails furiously. His pathetic container was determined to become a ninja, so Kyuubi would do the only thing he could do that wouldn't blow apart his plan.

He would ensure Naruto's failure.

It was surprisingly easy the first time. All it took was leaking parts of his chakra into the human's body, and suddenly, every Jutsu he attempted was completely wrecked. Kyuubi laughed. This just proved how incapable foolish mortals were! It seemed his little 'game' not only prevented Naruto from becoming a ninja, but it was a big enough opening for Kyuubi to worm his way into the blonde's heart.

All this while, Naruto never once doubted that Kyuubi was anything but his best friend. It was pitiful, really.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Kitsune  
12 Years after Fourth's Death**

"Kyu-chan?" Naruto hesitated, his voice wavering, "You're not really a demon, right? I mean...you're not going to k-kill me...are you?"

Kyuubi jerked awake, his wistful thoughts of sleep vanishing from his mind as he felt Naruto call out for him. But, whatever the great Kitsune _(Fox) _expected him to say, it was _not _that. At first he was wary. If the Boy had found out of Kyuubi's _true _motives, then his plans would be shattered. So he approached the whole thing like any devious mind. He was cautious.

"What makes you say that, Naru-kun?" Kyuubi mentally blanched at the nickname. _**'Forced to resort to such embarrassing methods...! If the other Biju were to see me now, I would be disgraced forever!'**_

Naruto back-tracked at the hurt-filled tone that came from 'Kyu-chan' and tried desperately to amend himself, "I-I don't think you're a demon! No way! It-it's just...M-Mizuki...he said something to me...h-he...a-and I remembered y-you refusing to tell me your real name a-and..."

Kyuubi's voice was as hard and cold as steel, and Naruto shivered, "And you drew out your own conclusions."

Naruto nodded, tears threatening to spill.

Kyuubi growled. After tiring himself out forcing his own, contaminated power into his human vessel's chakra (on the account of sabotaging his graduation – he would _never _lend a simple _mortal _his power, without any strings, no matter how invisible, attached) and effectively, tiring himself out, Kyuubi had rewarded himself a long, well-deserved sleep.

Of course, this whole process, by _no _means even put a dent into his own reserves, though _did _put a strain into the very limited amount of control he had, causing him to have a splitting headache. Though, when asked, he would vehemently deny it, as, in his opinion, powerful Biju, like himself, simply _did not _get humanly things such as headaches.

So, when Kyuubi finally _did _wake up, only to here Naruto's pitiful whining, he was _not _at all happy. He delved deeper into the abyss of his cage, and almost instantly, the Boy's memories flooded back to him. And for once, Kyuubi cursed himself for making the Jinchuuriki such a soft, easy-to-manipulate person. He decided that the first thing he was going to do, as soon as he got out of this mess, was make sure that the stupid boy would stay loyal to _him_, and _only _him.

After failing the test for the third time, the stupid freak had gone to Naruto, and played the sympathy card, to Kyuubi's disgust (the hypocrisy was once again eluded the 'ever-so-intelligent' demon's brain.) The boy had instantly fallen for it, and had done exactly what he had said, and broken into the Hokage's office to steal the Forbidden Scroll – honestly, how _utterly_ idiotic was the Boy in the first place? Could he not read the kanji on the scroll? 'Forbidden'? Even if he had made sure Naruto was as un-knowledgeable as possible, he'd thought he'd at least be able to pick out such a simple ploy!

At this rate, he was going to get killed by some rich lady's vicious cat. (The irony of the statement would strike Kyuubi down, when he later encountered a near-death incident, which had taken a sizeable amount of demonic chakra – youki – to heal, to his annoyance. He would then take the whole day of, cursing the horrible demon named Tora, who was the most _evil _thing he had encountered. And that was saying something.)

Anyway, back to the horribly twisted musings of Kyuubi. For obvious reasons, the side of him that wanted to torture Mizuki into oblivion, and turn him into a gutsy, bloody meal will be omitted... (Needless to say, if Mizuki had the slightest bit of sense, he would _stay _in prison and _away _from the murderous, rampaging fox.)

Kyuubi snarled as more memories flashed through his head. The Boy – the one who he thought he had emotionally weakened enough to forever prevent him from being an even close-to-capable ninja – had learned the Kage Bushin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)_ and while Kyuubi knew nothing about Shinobi _(Ninja) _techniques, apart from what he had observed on the night of his demise, even _he _could tell that it would be a formidable weapon.

Of course, because Kyuubi's youki was already mixed with Naruto's chakra – and it would be like that, for another two to three days, until the youki was overpowered by the blonde's own reserves – the technique wasn't nearly as effective. Even the tiniest amount of a demon's youki would damage the victim's chakra system, if only temporarily. Kyuubi, himself, had never cared to look into all the fancy stuff, but all he _did _know was that it was terribly effective.

(He was too strong to think about such trivial things, as at that time he had deemed it that _nobody _would even be able to seal him into a _mortal_, so why bother learning about vessels? He had left all that stuff to the significantly weaker Biju – though Shukaku had a bit of a superior complex and was too bloodthirsty to stare at a blood-related scroll – crafted for a Biju's size, _obviously_ – without drooling...hell, Kyuubi didn't even think he could read...stupid raccoon...)

Thus, Naruto had only managed to practice the Kage Bushin with only half his chakra (which, by itself, was rather large, Kyuubi had to admit) and a small amount of Kyuubi's own youki. His body would now automatically couple the Kage Bushin with the amount he had practiced with, so when the youki in his system was purified, he wouldn't be anywhere _near _using the trick to its full potential.

Then, near the end of the whole drama, Naruto – the weak, pitiful _Naruto _that Kyuubi had forced him into – had shown something the demon fox had thought he had squashed forever. Bravery. Assertiveness. The ability to fight for himself. To oppose. To not cower back in fear and let Kyuubi do everything for him. To be _strong_.

And it was all because of the stupid, half-witted, mortal of a pineapple.

Ignoring all the other events that flooded through Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi growled, internally. Turning to Naruto, he put a pseudo-sad smile on his face. Showing off a display of 'guilt,' Kyuubi managed to blurt something about snakes, red eyes and black cloaks. While Naruto listened, eagerly, Kyuubi twisted the tale around to make it seem like, during the attack on Konoha, it was _he _who was the victim. That they killed his kits. _**('Please. Demon Lords, like I, have no time nor need for...kits.') **_That he was manipulated.

And that, if anyone (even Naruto's precious 'Iruka-sensei') found out that he was talking to the 'fox demon,' they would permanently cut off their link. Hearing this, the blonde boy was frantic, and desperate, so when Kyuubi told him not to trust _anyone_ apart from himself, and Kyuubi, Naruto quickly agreed, without a second thought.

'_Last time, I trusted someone, bad things happened. But Kyu-chan knows what to do. He's always right,' _thought Naruto.

The Mizuki incident was still fresh in his mind.

'_**Pathetic,' **_Kyuubi mentally snorted when he saw how easily his container accepted this excuse. As if he, the great Youko _(Demon Fox)_ would be so weak as to fall into some lowly bug's tricks. Of course, he _had _seen...this... 'Akatsuki,' as they called themselves, on the day of his downfall. But their fancy eyes didn't work on him. He was a Biju, after all!

But, Bijus got bored. Kyuubi, himself, had spent centuries sleeping. So, when those dratted people woke him up, he used it as a perfect excuse to stretch his legs. After 'hibernating' for so long, he hadn't had a chance to feast upon human blood. _**('I'll admit it. Whilst mortals are horribly boring and weak, their blood is the richest thing I have ever tasted!')**_

So, he went on a rampage. And, boy, did he have fun. He crushed those worthless humans with his paw, and with each tail, he caused horrible disasters. Breaking, biting, scratching, smashing, roaring, eating...hearing the horrible screeches as he swallowed each bloody ninja, and licked his sharp canines...

And then _He _came. Sitting up on a huge toad (Kyuubi paid the frog no mind. Toads were almost as pathetic as humans) was a soul...such an _enticing _soul. So pure, but yet stained with blood. Kyuubi had laughed. He had found his prey. But before he could devour him, the man started to glow. And then, Kyuubi had stopped.

There was power.

Absolute, raw power.

Power that went beyond what he knew.

Kyuubi shivered. The source of the power – the...the _Shinigami (God of Death)_ – rushed towards him. He could not move. And then, he was floating. And the Shinigami _ate _his body. And then, the man who had summoned the God, slumped down, and his soul was gone. And then Kyuubi wasn't floating anymore.

He was in a sewer.

A dark, dark sewer.

And then the truth had dawned on him.

He was sealed.

Kyuubi snarled at the flimsy seal that was hung onto the large, iron bars. Yes, he was sealed. But not for long. The Shinigami may have taken his body, but he hadn't taken away his power. And that power would be his lifeline.

It would be his ticket to freedom.

* * *

_Haruno Sakura. She looks over her name, written in bright pink marker pen. She sighs, and curls up in her bed. Her eyes trail over the framed photo of her team members. She has not seen any of them since the Sasuke Retrieval Mission (which had failed, horribly.)_

_Kakashi-sensei is isolating himself. He believes that he is the reason that Sasuke defected. He regrets teaching him the Chidori. It has landed most of the Rookie 9 (and Team Gai) in hospital. He never thought Sasuke would betray them._

_Tsunade had told her that Kakashi-sensei had been through a lot. He lost his two former teammates, his father, his best friend, and his sensei. Sakura tries hard to understand. Kakashi-sensei tries so hard to keep their team together. All the teamwork exercises start to make sense. It must be horrible for him. To have your student _betray _everything you stand for, and taught him...it must be..._

_Naruto. Nobody has seen Naruto, either. It is like he has disappeared off the face of the Earth. Sakura thinks he is probably following Kakashi-sensei's lead. He is cutting himself off from society. He thinks that if _he _had stopped Sasuke from leaving, that so many people would not have gotten hurt. Sakura doesn't know Naruto very well. He is quiet. He doesn't _want _to have friends. He doesn't _want_ to be strong. But he is soft. He doesn't want people to be hurt. _

_Not on his accord._

_Sakura buries her face in her knees. Team 7 is falling apart. _

_One is a missing-nin. He has gone to the enemy. Sasuke. Sakura had loved him. She hates to admit that she still does. Why does he always choose power over his family? Over those who love him?_

_The other two are blaming themselves. They feel guilty. Sakura knows they shouldn't, but despite her consoling, nothing is working. They are depressed. Even the mood around them is sombre._

_And she...she is broken. She cannot bear seeing her friends like this. Everything is going down so fast. She cannot handle it. She isn't strong enough to protect her precious people. Her life is slipping away. And so, she cries._

_And amidst the tears, she remembers the times when she was young and carefree, and she wonders:_

_How did things get so bad?_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura  
12 and Proud – Shannaro!**

Sakura twirled a lock of her hair – a bright, almost neon shade of magenta – around a manicured finger. She stared at her reflection, admiring her heart-shaped hair. Her forehead protector, which had the symbol of Konohagakure no Sato _(The Village Hidden in the Leaves) _engraved onto a metal plate, adorned her head. Sakura adjusted the large strip of navy blue, and cocked her head, silently hoping that it covered her huge forehead.

She tugged on the short sleeves of her crimson, knee-length dress. She silently wished that she had a larger...chest. Sasuke-kun probably _hated_ females with flat chests! The newly-pronounced Genin sighed, content. She felt slightly vain, but she couldn't afford to look anything _but _her best.

'_After all,' _Sakura frowned, poking her cheek. _'I just _know _that Ino-pig will show up in that outfit I wanted to buy!'_

"**Yeah," **voiced Inner Sakura, **"Taking the clothes we want is one thing (**_**'I can't believe she bought that, after I told her I saved up money for it! The backstabbing...!') **_**but Sasuke-kun is OURS! Shannaro!" **_(Yeah!)_

Sakura's eyes wandered over to the clock on her wall, and her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of her room, not even stopping for breakfast. Her red dress flapped in the wind, and Inner Sakura cursed in her mind, **"Step it up! We can't let that traitorous bitch steal Sasuke-kun! Who knows what she'll do to our poor, poor Sasuke-kun!"**

'_Shut up,' _Sakura growled, mentally, once again wondering whether she was insane or not. Normal people didn't hear voices in their brain, so why did _she _have to be cursed? _'I'm running as fast as I can! Besides, Sasuke-kun wouldn't betray my love for him, and turn to Ino-pig!'_

"**Not if she uses her sleazy tactics! I heard her family is renowned for their POSESSION techniques! ...the slut!" **Inner Sakura countered, just as said 'Ino-pig' came into view. Long, silky blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a fitted purple outfit, and Sakura scowled when she saw the fishnet top she had seen the other day. Almost as soon as Ino caught sight of her, they were both glaring at each other.

And another competition had begun in the legendary book of 'The Sakura-Ino Rivalry.'

After burning out what little endurance she had, Sakura stormed over to where Sasuke was sitting. Behind her, Ino was switching from panting in exhaustion to yelling her lungs sore. That was about the time when she saw a blonde boy slouching in the seat, staring at the desk, transfixed.

Sakura growled at him, putting her fist up, threateningly. "I don't know who you are, but you better get out of _MY _seat, or else I'll pummel you to the ground!"

"**Yeah! Show him whose boss!" **Inner Sakura's voice ran out. **"SHANNARO!"**

The boy looked up, startled. "O-oh! I-I didn't know the seats were assigned! I-I'm sorry!"

'_Is he mocking me?' _she stared at him, _'Or is he really that naive?'_

Sakura crossed her arms, "Well, then. I guess that's fine. Come on – out you get."

The blonde scrambled out of the seat and was about to make a dash to an empty chair at the back of the classroom, when Sakura stopped him with her hand. She looked at him, a confused expression marring her delicate features. "Wait, do I know you?"

He stopped, and fidgeted with his fingers. "Ummm...n-no...I'm Uzumaki...um...Uzumaki Naruto..."

Shikamaru – who, surprisingly, had been paying attention – was eyeing Naruto with an analytical look; spoke up, his voice suspicious. "Naruto, huh? Aren't you that blonde kid who never talks? I'm didn't see you pass the other day. So, why are you here?"

"Um...I-Iruka-sensei let me pass," Naruto mumbled. His next words were said in a blurred rush. "But I'm not allowed to tell anyone, so please let me go!"

Before either of them could pester Naruto anymore, Iruka-sensei stepped through the door and yelled at them, telling them to sit down. Naruto ducked to the back of the room, and Ino growled and trudged over to another seat, sulking. In her mind, Inner Sakura was cackling, sticking her tongue out at her self-proclaimed rival.

She was so busy celebrating her 'win,' that she almost missed Iruka-sensei call out the team placements. The spiky haired Chuunin continued speaking, oblivious to the Haruno's lack-of-attention, "...and Team 7 is composed of: Uchiha Sasuke..."

All the girls' (with the exception of a shy, lavender-eyed female sitting near the edge of the classroom) gazes immediately snapped to the front, and Ino shared a competitive look with Sakura, before they both leaned forward, eagerly. To their disappointment, neither of their names was called out next. Instead, it was a name that bought many unreadable glances from the class, and an uninterested snort from Sasuke. "...Uzumaki Naruto..."

'_Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura!' _the pink-haired girl clasped her hands together in a silent prayer. _'Come on! I have to be with Sasuke-kun! It's my destiny as Mrs Uchiha!'_

"**COME ON ALREADY, IRUKA-SENSEI!" **screamed Inner Sakura, **"STOP IT WITH THE SUSPENSE!"**

Iruka, who probably felt the killer intent coming from the Uchiha's fangirls, shivered, and quickly finished up the team notices, "...and the third member is Haruno Sakura."

Silence.

And then...

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, INO-PIG!" Sakura voiced exactly what her Inner Personality was saying.

Ino spluttered, "What! Iruka-sensei, you _must _have made a mistake! There's _no _way that _Forhead Girl _can be on the same team as someone as _powerful_ as Sasuke-kun!"

"Suck it up, Ino-pig!" said 'Forehead Girl' smirked, before turning to the raven-haired boy who was sitting next to her, not paying attention. Well, it _looked _like he wasn't paying attention, but he was probably brooding. Sakura sighed, dreamily, and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She pouted, suggestively. "Isn't it great, Sasuke-kun? We're on the same team! Now we'll be able to spend _all _our time together!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ino shouted, enranged. "I'LL SHOW YOU-

Iruka-sensei sighed, and Sakura smirked, smugly. She stuck her tongue out at Ino, and slid in, closer to Sasuke. She fluttered her eyelashes, rather clumsily. "Isn't it great, Sasuke-kun? Now we can have a whole week of..._alone-time_...you know...(Sakura giggled) to practice our..._teamwork._"

Somewhere else, in a dark corner of the classroom, Shikamaru groaned. "This is just too troublesome."

* * *

_Sasuke is lying on his bed in Orochimaru's hideout. He has just returned from another gruelling session of training with Kabuto, only this time Orochimaru had come to 'watch' the session. This, of course, forced Kabuto to be _that _much tougher on him. Sasuke is exhausted, but he knows this is a good thing. He remembers the quote: 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'_

_He does not know whether this is true or not. He decides that he has to take a gamble. He is willing to do anything to become strong. An Avenger is fated to take the path to power. It is his destiny to kill Itachi. Nobody can stop him._

_Sasuke idly realises how much he sounds like Hyuuga Neji, and rolls his eyes. He remembers his match against him. The Byakagun verses the Sharingan. He smiles. He thinks back to his Genin days, and the event that had finalised his decision of betrayal. The memories that had cemented his defection of Konoha...his choice to back up Orochimaru – and consequently, Otokagure no Sato – and to fall into the path of the Avenger..._

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke  
12-Year-Old Avenger**

Sasuke stared at the pale blue sky, unable to shake off the horrible feeling that was gnawing at the back of his mind. A heavy burned weighed at the back of his mind, haunting him. A choice that would determine how the rest of his life went...

"_...Someday, you, Sasuke, will seek me out..."_

"_...For power..."_

"_...I can give you anything you want..."_

"_...An avenger...isn't that what you are..."_

"_...Konoha doesn't realise your potential, it won't help you grow..."_

"_...Itachi..."_

"_...Come with me...I can help you...I will give you the strength to kill him...to avenge your clan..."_

"_...You will _never _be weak again..."_

"_...I will help you destroy anyone who stands in your way...I will help you _obliterate _them..."_

"_...No-one will leave you in the dust again...no-one will call you foolish...no-one will _dare _stand up to you..."_

The encounter with the not-so-female Grass-nin had shaken him to his very core. He had watched, helpless, as the unknown ninja knock out both his teammates with his weird 'wind blast,' and then he...he had spoken to him. And Sasuke had tried to fight him, but he couldn't. Then the man had bitten him, and then, there was pain. Unbearable pain. And with that...power. (Power that he had successfully hidden from everyone else...he knew they would take it away if they found out...not to mention that Kakashi was constantly sneaking glances at his neck.)

**(A/N: Orochimaru didn't order the 'murder' attempt on Sasuke, because he didn't doubt the Uchiha. Being made to do all the **_**real **_**fighting – remember, this is a weak Naruto fic – Sasuke is more confident – and arrogant – so he doesn't freeze up.)**

He could still remember the man's enticing offer. It rang in the back of his head. The last things he had heard before darkness had enveloped him.

"_...I can give you POWER..."_

It was like the man – Orochimaru – knew everything about him. He knew exactly what he wanted in life, his ambitions, his fears...he knew of his desire to kill his brother, to avenge his clan. He knew about how _helpless _Sasuke had felt the day of the Uchiha Massacre...the words his brother had said to him, the words stained with the blood of his family..._their _family...

"_Foolish little brother, if you want to hate me, despise me..."_

But could he really leave the home of his clan, just to kill Itachi?

"_...Live in an unsightly way..."_

No! Why was he thinking of such things? He had to kill Itachi! He was a murderer who showed no mercy to his Mother or Father, and for that he would experience a painful death!

"_...Run, run away and cling to your pitiful existence..."_

He had seen the Snake Sannin fight...someone of that power...he could easily kill Itachi! If betraying Konoha meant finally take revenge on his brother...he would do it...

"_...And when you have the same 'eyes' as me..."_

He would **not **be seen as a pathetic little child who could easily be disposed of.

"_...Come before me..."_

He would **not **be left, crying, like a pathetic baby. **He** would be the one walking away. **He **would be the one that Itachi _begged_...

"_I...I won't rest! I swear...I...I won't die! I won't die until I kill you! M...Mother and Father...I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I will avenge you! I...I...won't be weak! Never again! NEVER!"_

He had vowed to be the demise of Uchiha Itachi.

And he would follow through with it.

Even if he had to put his life on the line.

He **would **kill him.

"WINNER, HYUUGA NEJI!"

Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts, and his eyes trailed down to the arena, where the long-haired Hyuuga towered over the crumpled figure of Inuzuka Kiba, who, despite his 'vow' to defeat Neji, had lost. The match was over within minutes. Sasuke wasn't surprised. He had seen Neji literally _crush_ his cousin in the other match. Last he heard, she was still in the emergency room, in a fatal coma.

With that information, brought the raven-haired boy, a new rival. Another person for him to beat.

"_Power..."_

Hidden in the back of the arena, with Kakashi next to him, he watched the rest of the matches, idly. That weird puppet guy forfeited, muttering about how his techniques would be useless against a chakra-drainer. (Sasuke, personally, found something _really _suspicious about this, but he kept his musings to himself) Shikamaru also forfeited. Apparently, it was too 'troublesome' to try, and 'since everyone else is quitting, why should I bother...'

While Temari made a huge fuss about it, Sasuke's red pupils drifted over to two particular seats in the shinobi audience. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Both his teammates sat there. They hadn't even made it into the finals. Sakura's fight against Ino had been...just sad. She and the blonde Yamanka had spent most of their time whining about emotional problems.

And Naruto?

He just _stood _there. Sasuke remembered how it was only his harsh warning to BY NO MEANS, QUIT that kept him from raising his hand in the first exam. But this...

It was humiliating.

It was also over in one strike.

"_...M-m-y...name is U-u-zumaki...N-naruto...I-I like...um...I-I dislike...eh...um...that's it..."_

Sasuke had to put up with the infuriatingly superior gaze of Hyuuga throughout the preliminaries.

"_The masked ninja...where is he?"_

"_O-oh, he's dead."_

"_What! Naruto killed him?"_

"_N-no...K-Kakashi-sensei killed him. N-Naruto...he's..."_

"_Sakura!"_

"_T-the ninja knocked him out too...I-I don't know if he's dead or not..."_

Not to mention Inuzuka's boastful look, and the other Jounin's raised eyebrows. Ugh.

"_-I just checked on Tsunami-san. She's fine, just a minor shock. It's lucky I left some of my nin-dogs here. Inari, however, is completely depressed. Tazuna is trying to get him out of his room. Anyway, I have done a quick examination of Naruto. I'm no medic-nin, but I know the basics..."_

"_Kakashi-sensei? W-will he be okay?"_

"_Yes, Sakura. That boy – Haku, I think – did the same thing that he did to Zabuza during our first fight. Sakura, you probably don't know this, because you and Naruto were escorting Tazuna to safety, but Sasuke-"_

"_Whatever. When will he be up?"_

"_Worried are you, Sasuke?"_

"_No. He's just a dead-weight."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

They were both weak.

Kakashi grabbed his hand, ready to Shunshin _(Body Flicker) _them both to the fighting area.

Then the truth dawned on him, in a flur of leaves – quite literally. With an infatuated, pathetic, girl like Sakura, who couldn't do anything – not even _flirt, _much less do any Jutsus...

"_...Sasuke-kun..."_

"_You're annoying. Instead of flirting, you should be practicing your Jutsus. You're pathetic."_

...and a boy who was too scared to even look Kakashi in the eye...

"_Naruto – are you _still _having difficulty with the tree-climbing exercise? Sasuke and Sakura mastered it days ago..."_

"_U-uh...I-I'm s-sorry s-sensei..."_

"_It's fine. Naruto, maybe you should just...take a break. Have a good sleep, and come with us to the bridge tomorrow. Maybe all you need is a...different atmosphere."_

"_Hn. As if. He froze up against the Demon Brothers, fled from Zabuza...how will he _ever _be able to face _another _opponent?"_

"_SASUKE! Don't say such things!"_

"_It's the truth. Face it."_

"_I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..."_

Sasuke clenched his fist...with those two on his team...

"_I'm entering you three into the Chuunin Exams..."_

"_...an individual decision..."_

"_S-Sakura...S-Sasuke...what s-should we do?"_

"_Look, I don't care what Kakashi said, but you two _better _be there. Frankly, I could care less if you passed, but if you're not there, it'll make me look bad."_

"_B-but...S-sasuke-kun..."_

"_...I-I-really don't want to...I-I mean..."_

"_That sand team – there were three of them. And I'm betting all the other teams are coming in threes too. If _I _go by myself, it will make our _whole _team look powerless."_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_I __**REFUSE **__to have a weak team."_

He was doomed.

"_I can give you..."_

He would _never _be able to kill Itachi with _them _on his team.

"_I CAN GIVE YOU..."_

Sasuke had made his decision. He clenched his fist. He would get his revenge. Konoha would not hold him back. Not anymore.

"_POWER!"_

He looked down into the teal eyes of Sabaku no Gaara _(Gaara of the Sand) _determinedly. He would not loose. He would not be mocked as the teammate of two weaklings.

"_I WILL HELP YOU KILL...DESTROY...__**OBLITERATE**__..."_

Soon the whole world would know his name. They would fear it, cower from it, awe at it...

"_COME BEFORE ME!"_

Uchiha Sasuke...

"_IT WILL BE ALL YOURS...THE POWER...THE FEAR..."_

...the Avenger.

"_...THE REVENGE!"_

* * *

_The door to the Hokage's Tower trembles. A few Chuunin who sit behind the desks look at the door and their ninja-instincts spark. They share a confused look. One of the Chuunin Guards activates his Byakugan. Veins bulge, and lavender eyes scan the area. He bites his lower lip in shock. He raises his arm, slightly, signalling for the ANBU to come out._

"_The guards outside!" he says, standing up, frantic. "They are dead! All 50 of them. Everyone within a 50 meter radius is scorched to death! And it looks like...like there's some sort of chakra barrier between the village and the Tower!"_

_Everyone immediately snaps to attention. The ANBU have their weapons at ready. The Hokage's assistant immediately takes lead. She yells out, "Everybody, get ready to fight to defend the Hokage Tower! We do not know who our opponent is, but we are aiming to capture, if possible, or kill! Atsai – where is Tsunade-sama?"_

_Atsai is wide-eyed. She is scared. Her words are a jumble, but they are decipherable. "Hokage-sama has taken a day off!"_

_The leader growls. This is bad. Of all the days...she grinds her teeth, frustrated. She points to five Chuunin, who are looking nervous. "You five – leave the battle grounds and look for Tsunade-sama! I want every inch of Konoha covered! Head back here as soon as possible! All active ninja, get ready for battle. Hurry!"_

_As the Chuunin nod, the leader feels a sense of worry fill her. She knows that whatever is happening is not good. For a ninja to get past the attention of the ANBU, and kill _all _of them within seconds, and without a sound...and _still _have enough chakra to power a barrier of some sort, and keep his presence hidden..._

_It must be a missing-nin._

_She clenches her fist. She knows she cannot hope to face a missing-nin. She can only pray that it isn't someone like Uchiha Itachi. But her mentor has taught her enough to keep her fighting, if only for a few minutes._

_She watches as the five Chuunin run to an open window, getting ready to jump. But, she does not see anymore. Because, at that minute, a large spike of metal pierces her heart. Shizune, for that is her name, can faintly feel herself being held up into the air, almost victoriously. Through blurry eyes, she can make out several dead bodies of her comrades, as a large explosion rocks the building, killing everyone._

_And the last thing she witnesses, before she breathes her last, is a pair of glowing eyes, and a dark laugh echoing across the walls._

_The murderer stands in the midst of a pile of bodies, all lifeless and pale. A gleam of insanity sparks in his eyes. Blood stains every wall of the building and the man licks of the crimson liquid that dribbles down his fingers._

_He is enjoying this._

_Outside, the rest of the villagers and shinobi are oblivious to what is happening._

_And the evil man slips into the shadows, cackling._

* * *

**Kyuubi no Kitsune  
Post-Sasuke/Tsunade-Retrieval-Missions**

Kyuubi was ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as a nine-tailed demon could be. At first, he had assumed that Naruto being a ninja would slow down, and perhaps even _stop_, his plan to take over the blonde's body, but in reality, he had it wrong all along. Because, there were times in battle, that Naruto simply _didn't _have the skills, and he was forced to rely on Kyuubi's chakra to heal some of his exhaustion.

And these times gave him the _perfect _opening to tear through his defences.

The bad part about the whole plot, was simply that, _because _Kyuubi had moulded Naruto into a weak, spineless mortal, he didn't even have the guts to feel hate, which was the power that all demons fed off. Nervousness, fear...yes. But not hate. Any sinful emotion was just incapable of him, and any time there was even a _spark _of it, the boy's own self-consciousness kicked in, neutralizing the effect and blocking Kyuubi's influence out.

It was a revelation that both infuriated and humiliated Kyuubi. All his hard work, his time tearing apart the boy's emotion, plots on how to take over his body...for nothing! It was unbelievably frustrating. But, of course, it was also fixed, though it set back his plans by several months.

Whilst the puny little village was fretting over how some sick snake-freak had destroyed their village (_**'That's my job, you dimwitted toad!' **_Kyuubi had chanted that whole day, not realising how insulting it was for _Orochimaru _to be called a 'toad') and that weird Uchiha's (frankly, Kyuubi considered him and his blood-thirsty brother some of the only humans who were worthy enough to stand before the great fox, but the whole fake-demon power was just _degrading_) betrayal, the demon was feeding his own 'will' into Naruto.

Nobody even noticed it when Naruto would suddenly change from the timid Genin, to a vicious and annoyed blonde. They had just assumed that the Sandaime Hokage's death and Uchiha's betrayal had hit him hard. Kyuubi laughed.

If only they knew.

And so, the mood-swings continued, and the hatred that was accumulating in his vessel's person grew to enormous amounts. And when Sasuke had shoved a Chidori into him, there was nothing stopping Naruto from becoming a copy (in will, at least) of Kyuubi. Because, while the tricky little seal forbid Kyuubi from forcing his mind and chakra into Uzumaki's, there was no way the Yondaime (whose cunning, when compared to a fox's, was pitiful) could have foreseen Kyuubi trying to feed his spirit into him – much less...'enhance his emotional capabilities.'

And after he had deemed him dark enough, he had unleashed his full wrath.

For many weeks, Naruto was forced to endure a horrible pain beyond anything a human would be able to bear. For Kyuubi, it was fortunate that the blonde had been so easily coerced into getting an apartment so cut off from civilisation. For Naruto, it wasn't such a good thing.

Because with every tortured scream, the fox grew stronger. And with every gasp of pain, his very soul was getting pushed and pushed to near insanity.

And, throughout all this, Kyuubi was laughing.

His plan was finally coming into play.

* * *

_Tsunade walks back to the Hokage Tower, anxiously. In her right hand, several bulging bags of money swayed in the wind. Smiling at the calm atmosphere around the Tower, she takes another step forwards. Suddenly, she feels something ripple, and an uncomfortable feeling crawls across her skin. Her eyes flicker open and she gasps at the sight before her._

_Thousands of shinobi were lying on the ground, slaughtered. It was a torturous sight. Some ninja had their guts forcibly removed from their body, and they lay in a mess of their own blood and organs. Others had been burned by a violent, each hot flame scarring and scorching their skin, until they eventually gave into pain, and died. In a pile nearby, five kunoichis were slumped over, a look of horror painted on their faces. Their bodies had been carved open. Their skin was shaved, stabbed, pierced and poked so bad, that their skin had turned into a permanent red. _

_Some of the ANBU, and the various other shinobi that had come to receive their missions, had been given a similar end. Tsunade's eyes widen in disgust and horror, as her gaze falls towards the fallen figure of Hatake Kakashi. He and the rest of the jounin had been scratched by what looked like razors. His fingers are twitching, and Tsunade realises that he has been hit by a particularly deadly Raiton Jutsu. _(Lightning Technique) _Her medic-nin training – "Be calm in all situations" – vanishes out of her mind. She rushes to his side, and shakes him, desperately._

"_Kakashi!" Tsunade cries, "What happened here? Who did this?"_

_Kakashi loos up, silver hair stained with blood. His Sharingan eye displays a mix of sadness, acceptance (of his death), regret and self-loathing. Before he fades into death, he managed to speak his last words. "Ky...uu...bi...h-ha...s...re...t-tur...n...ed..."_

"_WHAT!" Tsuande screams. "The...the KYUUBI?"_

_Tsunade feels her breath hitch up as a huge sword nicks her neck, ever so slightly. She grips her dress, tightly, sweat dribbling down her forehead. A creepy, almost echoed voice whispers in her ear. "He's right you know. I _have _returned, and I'm not leaving until I take this village _down_."_

"_N-no..." The blonde woman shakes her head, trying to convince herself of the opposite. "_You're _not K-Kyuubi. Kyuubi is a fox, not a human. A-and, Naruto has him sealed. He won't let him out. Minato made sure that the seal prevented you from taking over! Y-You're not here. You're just some wannabe criminal."_

"_Ha," the man snorts, "you're right, _Hokage-sama_."_

_Tsunade almost breathes a sigh of relief, but the man has not finished. "2 out of 7, actually. Yes, I am a fox. But my days as the Kyuubi no _Kitsune_-" the sword dug deeper into her neck, "were obliterated because of your _dear_, dear Yondaime. But, not even the Shinigami can force me into a helpless being. Yes, I cannot take over...Naruto's...body, but there was nothing in the rule book that said that Naruto couldn't give _me _control."_

"_N-no!" Tsunade finds herself shaking. In mere moments, all her strength and determination had left her. "You're lying! Naruto would never give into a slimy demon like you!"_

"_Ah-ah-ah," 'Kyuubi' scolds her. He pulls back her ponytail, and Tsunade gasps in pain, as she looks up into his ruby red eyes. She shivers at the pure loathing and malice that emits from the demon, and fight the urge to hide under a rock and shrivel up._

_Kyuubi lets out a bark-like noise, "That is where you are wrong. Ever since he was young, I have been feeding him my lies. It's amusing, really, to see how much the boy craved attention. Say a few things, and he'll do anything for you. Ever since he was 6, he has been talking to me, bending to my every wish and command."_

"_I was his _best _friend. Or so he thought. I showered him with praise and affection, and he became raw enough for me to manipulate. Everything he said, everything he did...everyone assumed it was him doing it, but the truth is..."_

"I _am the puppet master. _I'm _the one who's been pulling the strings. The Naruto you know is a mere shadow of the person _I _wish him to be. I have been controlling him, filling him with my power and hated, until he could do nothing but give into it."_

"_He was just my tool, my ticket to freedom. He feared _'losing' _me. He lived on, breathing, dreaming, sleeping. Never once did he suspect that I was using him. Playing with him, manipulating him until my plans were complete. And now, look at him! A pitiful excuse for a mortal. He didn't even realise that I had corrupted him, that he was so twisted that even Shinigami would grimace! And, when he was in pain, I was there when _you _were not. I offered to take away the pain, and he told me he trusted me."_

"_Ha! I laugh at that statement! To think, that a stupid human would be dense enough to trust one like I! He was so inexperienced, so _naive. _You see, pathetic girl, your _'Naruto' _doesn't exist anymore. He. Is. _Dead. _When he handed over the reins to me, he effectively volunteered to 'switch spots' with me. And do you know what that means?"_

"_It means that he's _dead!_ He's lying in the deoths of his afterlife, not even realising what a grave mistake he has made. Not once realising that _I _had betrayed him. That _I _would destroy everything he cared for. That _he _was the one that played the biggest role in what would later be known as, the rise of the great _KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!_"_

"_You know what they say. 'Naivety kills'...and look where it got you!" The sword traces a large 'H' on Tsunade's cheek, and Kyuubi cackles, darkly. Blood spills across her dress and Tsunade shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. With a sharp fingernail, Kyuubi cuts a forceful line across her hand, making her skin turn a dark red, and her eyes, flash opened. Kyuubi smirked, evilly, and pointed to the figure in front of the Hokage Tower. As another slash finds its way to her neck, Tsunade chokes out several words, gargling blood. "Y-yo-u...ba...s...tard...unn!"_

_Shizune's body was beyond recognition. Kyuubi had decapticated her, and several of her lips were cut off. Senbon stuck out of every part of her body. She looks as if someone has decided to make them her S-Class Jutsu experiment doll. Tsunade clenches her fists, and ignoring the pain in her body, she steps on Kyuubi's foot, making sure to pour as much chakra as she can into the simple motion. Instantly, Kyuubi flies backwards, and Tsunade finally gets a good look at her tormentor._

_More tears fall from her eyes, as she realises that it _is _indeed Kyuubi. Nobody else could get away with looking so much like..._Naruto_. She is interrupted from her depressed musings, when Kyuubi gets up and lets out a low growl. He winces slightly, before his body is enveloped in a brilliant red chakra. Then, before Tsunade can get her bearings, Kyuubi is behind her again, and his sword is aimed at her heart._

"_You little bitch," He snarls, crimson eyes flashing. "That's it. No more playing around. You're dead, you fucking whore."_

_And then, just like that, the sword pierces through her heart, and she, too is dead. Kyuubi jerks his sword out of her heart and sneers at her body. Stepping on her hand, and immersing himself in the satisfying crunch of her bones, he stalked out of the scene. That was it. No more toying with them. He was going to _destroy _this place._

"_And so," he leers, "the reign of Kyuubi has begun!"_

* * *

_Several weeks later, Haruno Sakura is huddled in the corner of the battlefield. Kyuubi has found their hideout, again. She still cannot believe this is happening, One minute, everything was so calm, and then...He had come out, wrecking havoc, and killing thousands within seconds. Breathing heavily, she cannot bear to watch the horrible man enjoy himself, slaughtering millions without any mercy or resentment._

_She is almost at her limit. She has known from the start that this is a hopeless battle. At first, it seemed like no problem, but then it dawned on her, that Kyuubi could not be defeated – without the sealing – in the first battle, for a reason. And now, look at her! Sakura clenches her fist. She may die, but she refuses to let Konoha just fade into the background! Using up all her chakra and her life reserves, Sakura concentrates on creating her vision._

_A small, silver pedestal appeared out of the ground, and Sakura transfers as much chakra as she can into the monument. Kyuubi may be able to kill people, but even he cannot simply kill chakra. And with that thought, she expels all her energy into the small item. And as soon as the silver glow around her disappears, Sakura collapses onto the ground, a tear escaping her dull brown eyes._

_And before she died, Haruno Sakura remembered the times when everything was perfect. When Naruto wasn't possessed by a psychopathic, devil incarnate, when Kakashi-sensei hadn't died a brutal, totured death and where Sasuke wasn't driven into being a murderer._

_Back, before Kyuubi had appeared, destroying their lives._

* * *

And that, my dear readers, is the end of Konohagakure no Sato. What happens in the end, you ask? Well, it isn't a happy ending, or a terribly sad one, either. In the end, Kyuubi succeeded in destroying Konoha. You see, there _is _a reason why Orochimaru wanted young people as his bodies. The younger the body is the more energy and potential there is in it. And that's why, when Kyuubi inhabited Naruto, he was met with even more power than he had ever had before.

Thus, leading to the destruction of Konoha.

Now, don't go asking me for in-depth explanations about how such a thing is possible, because I am only relaying the story for you. Such things are beyond my comprehension, as a mere human.

And, what happened to the remains of Konoha? And what of Sound, and the rest of the villages? Well, the rest of the villages were shocked beyond comprehension. To think the 'strongest' of them all, had fallen at the hand (or paw, whichever way you want to look at it) of one. Naruto's friends – the ones that were alive – were even more shocked. Jiraiya had died from a stroke, after he heard what had happened to his beloved village. But, eventually, they all moved on. Life is not lived dwelling on a catastrophe, after all.

Iwa and Kumo were delighted at the news. Suna was still reeling at this huge blow. Now, it seemed, they were even _more _worse off. Kiri didn't really care. They were still in war. The two groups, however, that suffered the worst, though, were Oto and, of course, the Akatsuki.

Now, I don't know what exactly happened with the Akatsuki (they probably just fell apart) or Uchiha Itachi (rumours say Sasuke finally got around to killing him, only to die in the backlash) but Oto was quickly becoming a mess. Having built their entire structure on military terms and their major goal being taking down Konoha...well...they were doomed. Nobody knows what has become of Orochimaru, either. I suppose, he just shrivelled up like the old prune he is. He probably took out half his village, when the revelation came out that _he _wasn't the reason for Konoha's downfall.

But, now we move to other matters.

Now that you've heard this story, there are a number of things you can do. You can review, or you can simply close this story, pretending as if it has never existed. I won't go into depth of what you can or cannot do, so I shall simply say this:

In the end, Kyuubi was probably the only one that lived a 'happily ever after.' He returned to wherever he came from (I'm not at liberty to tell, truthfully) and spent his days lavishing in the blood of his opponents. Eventually, he got his own body back, but he left Naruto's body unmarred, preferring to mount it on a wall, as a symbol of his achievement.

And...you know, perhaps Kyuubi was right.

**Naivety Kills.**

It really does.

End


End file.
